brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7679 Republic Fighter Tank
|Ages = 8-14 |Released = August 2008 Although it was released on July 26, 2008, it was only released at LEGO.com and Tesco (UK). It was released in stores as a Target exclusive in October of 2008 for the US, however it was on their website several weeks before the street date. |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = The Clone Wars |Instructions = 4538665 }} 7679 Republic Fighter Tank is a Star Wars The Clone Wars set released in 2008. It includes one Clone Trooper and one Clone Commander. It was a Target exclusive. Description The set was built in three basic sections the body of the tank, and two side sections, both attached by clips. This set featured hidden wheels on the underside so as to give the effect of the tank "hovering". There were two hatches on either side of the vehicle which could be flipped around to reveal six flick-fire missiles. The large laser cannons on the sides could be rotated up to a 90 degree angle in addition to the smaller cannon on top. The top of the tank could be removed to reveal the controls for the pilot. Behind the pilot was the retractable gunner's seat, held by a rubber band. The seat could be lowered and held in place by the back hatch of the vehicle, and by opening the hatch, the gunner would pop up to his controls. In the front of the tank was another hatch that could be opened up to reveal the "engine". Also included were two small storage compartments on side sections intended for weapon storage. Although this set was supplied with several stickers to show more detail, the two Republic symbols included were printed with the logo. The Clone Trooper minifigure included was identical to the many other Clone Wars clones found in other sets in the Clone Wars line. The Clone Commander minifigure was a standard Clone Trooper as well, except he was supplied with a small poly bag of ARC Trooper gear as was worn by Clone Commanders. This gear was included with several other Clone Wars sets as well. It was originally coloured in light gray plastic, but in early 2009, in the set 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack, it was rereleased in black. Background The TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank was a fast and maneuverable tank used by the Jedi Order and the Grand Army of the Republic, and was used during the main period of the Clone Wars. The tank was equipped with twin laser cannons on either side and a large payload of concussion missiles. Some were equipped with a beam turret on top. It was generally used as an anti-vehicle ship or a means of fast escape for Jedi Knights. Rarely, some units could be supplied with an R2 Astromech unit. During the times of the Empire, it was eventually phased out to be replaced by newer models, only being produced in secret for the Rebel Alliance. Notes * On the box art and on LEGO's official site, the set is said to have two Clone Trooper minifigures, but as later stated with the set 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack, the minifigures with the ARC armor are referred to as "Clone Commanders". * This set was short lived and lasted less than four months. * Although only available via LEGO.com and Tesco (UK), launched in US as a 'Target exclusive' and only available for a couple of months, the set is not known as a 'Limited Edition' set. * On the box art, the features on shop.lego.com and the instruction booklet, the pilot seat and controls were not featured or mentioned. * The cockpit has space for only one minifigure. In the Star Wars Universe, it has space for two and darker colors. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7679_1.jpg|An HQ pic of the set 7679_2.jpg|Another side-view of the tank 7679_3.jpg|The minifigures included Republic fighter tank box.jpg|The front of the instruction References See also *75182 Republic Fighter Tank External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2008 sets Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 8-14